With continuous improvements of the liquid crystal display technique, liquid crystal display products are used widely. With an enhancement of awareness of energy conservation, people's performance requirements on low power consumption of the liquid crystal display products are higher. In the prior art, in order to make sure the gamma reference voltage is not lower than a driving voltage value in case that the gamma reference voltage is decreased due to a capacitive coupling, a liquid crystal display apparatus adds feedback voltages to gamma reference voltages for different gray scales when setting the gamma reference voltages for the different gray scales, so that display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus can be ensured not to be affected.
The feedback voltages needed to be added are different because gamma reference voltages for respective different gray scales decrease different amounts in case that the gamma reference voltages for the different gray scales decrease due to the capacitive coupling. However, the same feedback voltage, which is a maximum value among the feedback voltages needed to be added for the different gray scales, is added to the gamma reference voltages for the respective different gray scales in the prior art. Therefore, the gamma reference voltages corresponding to part of the gray scales are greater than the gamma reference voltages required actually, which may increase the driving voltage of the display apparatus and in turn increase the power consumption.